the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Leia’s Execution
The Sentencing: Tears filled up in Leia’s eyes. The sight of her friend’s sail barge spiraling into the sarlaac, exploding and killing them meant that all her hopes were instantly crushed. She collapsed onto the hard metal floor, sobbing over her bright future being crushed before her eyes. The group on the sail barge laughed and shouted wildly; this execution turned out even better than they expected with an intense firefight climaxing into a huge explosion. Jabba, however, was not as pleased. He couldn’t beleive that his slave had tried to strangle him with her chain once she saw Luke ignite his lightsaber and begin fighting. He new that he had to make an example of all slaves that defied him, but he did not want to kill Leia. She was by far his most beautiful and sexy slave, but he knew what he had to do. So, he decided to make it enjoyable for him and his court. “Ho Ho Ho!” Jabba said as C-3PO began to translate: “You Leia, for your act of gross defiance against me, will be executed tommorow at midday before my court. You have until then to prepare yourself.” Leia’s jaw dropped. She started to tremble at the though of being a show for Jabba’s debauched courtyard. “Jabba please no! I-I’ll do anything you ask Jabba pleeaaase!” she cryed, but to no avail. Two Gamorrean guards snatched her up by the arms and dragged her down to the sail barge’s holding cell. Leia continued to yell, kick and cry as she was dragged to what could be her final night of sleep. The guards hurled Leia into the lightless cell and slammed the heavy durasteel door shut. She was left to cry and sob to herself for the entire trip back to Jabba’s palace, which she now knew would be the place of her death. The Humiliation: Leia barely managed to get a wink of sleep in on her last night before the guards returned and dragged her off of the sail barge and into Jabba’s dark and dingy throne room. When Leia caught sight of the room, she was horrified at all the cheering visitors that had come just to see her die. The room was already packed to the brim, but what scared Leia even more was what she saw next: a holoimager pointed right at the middle of the room. She couldn’t bear to think of all the people across Tatooine, or perhaps even across the galaxy that would be watching her be humiliated and die. Then Leia saw it: a rope noose hanging from the ceiling. Her heart sunk at the sight of the rope, somehow it looked evil, as if it were staring Leia down. She was pushed into the middle of the room when Jabba began to speak: “Welcome Leia my dear.” Jabba said in a low voice, “Look at how many have come to see you dance for us!” as his voice got louder. Leia didn’t understand what “dance for us” meant, besides the possibility that Jabba would demean her by forcing her to dance before him once last time. “Do not hide behind those clothes Leia, show us your true colors.” said the slimy crime lord as he visibly started to get excited at what was about to happen. Leia froze at thought about being naked and hanging at the end of that rope; her ample assets floundering as she struggled against the device of her death. But worse was the realization that people watching he broadcast wouldn’t just be viewing the spectacle that was her demise, but that they would no doubt be pleasuring themselves as they watched Leia be humiliated. Leia hung her head down in defeat as she began to unclip her barely-there bra. The metal clip felt cold even under the twin suns of Tatooine as she pulled it and her 38c sized breasts were exposed to the spectators. The crowd cheering and hollered at the sight of her large bosom. Foolishly, she covered her nipples with her right arm, even though she knew all the well that the guards would soon yank it away. Then, with her left hand, she reached down to the buckle on her bikini bottom. Of all her slave costume, it was her vaginal region that could be best covered from the gaze of Jabba’s debauched court. On her home planet, nipples were viewed the same with both sexes. Men and women could go topless at their choosing. But Leia has always been taught that her genitalia were not to be seen by anyone but her, so the action of pulling on her pantie’s buckle was the most painful for her out of everything. Once again the onlookers rejoiced as they were allowed full viewing of Leia’s shaven vagina. Her whole body was quivering now as she covered her labia with her hand. As she expected, the guards now pulled her arms behind her back and locked them in binders. Ironically, her clamped hands The now exposed her front fell right before her ass, covering it enough to the point that it was Leia’s last shred of dignity. To increase her suffering that was to come, a Gamorrean produced two torture devices. First was a metal rod, which he violently shoved into Leia’s round butt. This made her jump as her body was probed with the strange device. The second was a metal device shaped an egg, which was promptly shoved into Leia’s pussy. As Jabba roved his eyes all over Leia’s naked, violated body, the noose was slipped over her head by none other than Bib Fortuna. It was Jabba’s to let his Major Domo be able to handle his slaves at some point or another. He has never got the chance until now when Leia was about to be gone, so he slowly pulled Leia’s long brown hair out from around the noose before he suddenly tightened it, making Leia gasp. “Take deep breaths” he whispered into her ear. For some reason Leia did what he said, although this in reality would only prolong her death. Then, he moved his hands around her neck, brushing past her quivering lip and moving downwards to her huge breasts. The crowd ooohed and awwwed at Bib’s molestation of the gorgeous girl. Leia shut her eyes tight so she wouldn’t see the Twilek’s pale hands move down towards her exposed vagina, curve around her hips and fondle her buttocks. Jabba signaled to Bib that enough was enough and the Hutt’s right hand man returned to his side, slowly winking at Leia as she continued to inhale deeply. The Hanging “Welcome one and all to the execution of Princess Leia Organa!” boomed Jabba as a holoimaging droid hovered before his face. Leia now realized that the broadcast had only now begun, which releived her somewhat, knowing that her stripping and Fortuna toying with her were not available to the public at large. “Today will be quite a treat for our viewers” said a reprogrammed, emotionless C-3PO. “Before the our dear Princess’s hanging, she will be whipped and lashed as punishment for her defiance of the Great Exalted Jabba the Hutt.” Leia’s eyes widened at the announcement of her scourging, but deep down she was not surprised. She had hoped last night that her death would be quick and relatively painless, like a beheading or firing squad. But as she stood nude before the putrid Jabba the Hutt, she realized that he would want her death to be as painful and as long as possible. Without warning, the sound of two whips cracked through the air as the sharp barbs struck Leia’s tender ass, causing her to scream at the worst pain of her life. These whips were not only barbed, but they were electrified too for ultimate pain. “The Royal Princess of Alderaan!” taunted the cold and ruthless C-3PO as she was whipped for a second time. CRACK! “Hero of the Rebel Allaince!” With each lash Leia screamed. CRACK! “Fearless leader and crusader of hope!” She could feel her skin being torn from her ass and painful wounds forming. CRACK! “Supposed ‘rescuer’ of Han Solo!” Those last words reminded Leia of the thought she had been trying to keep off her mind. She assumed that her four friends were killed in the explosion, but she quaked at the thought that they could be being slowly digested inside the Sarlaac beast. The whipping, along with 3PO’s taunts and the crowd’s cheers continued for ten minutes until Jabba sensed the crowd was becoming bored with the horror they were witnessing. Jabba spoke his final command to Leia: “Leia, my slave, you may now speak your final words to the galaxy.” Leia was panting and wincing in pain as her metal binders rubbed against her tender wounds. Still, she mustered up the strength to say one last thing. “Jabba’s p-please make my death quick. I beg of you to kill me now, pleeease!” Leia ran out of breath and her final words were over. “Then your execution will begin in 5, 4, 3, 2-“ The trapdoor covering the Rancor pit then swung open, making a loud bang as it slammed against the side of the wall. Leia, although fighting it, began to pathetically gasp for air even though this would only prolong her killing. Her seductive, toned legs thrashed and kicked in reflex to the asphyxiation. She now realized what Jabba meant when he said Leia would dance for him: her limbs were indeed twirling and frolicking. Leia could feel her windpipe being crushed and restricted as a sharp pain developed in her stomach. She focused her attention on Jabba, who was clearly enjoying the sight of Leia’s “dance.” She saw him press a button on his throne, and before she could wonder what it did, the devices in her anus and cunt began to electrify and vibarate, causing Leia even more pain, but also pleasure at the same time. Besides fighting her reflex to breath, she now futilely tried to resist her animalistic desires to enjoy the sensation the thing in her pussy was causing. Over the next 20 minutes, her screams became moans of bliss, as she gradually came to an orgasm. Jabba was panting and inhaling wildly, while the people watching tried to privately masterbate themselves as they watch the voluptuous girl die. After she orgasmed, she could tell that death was close to her. As she recovered from her pleasure, her peripheral vision started to black out. As her body started to shut down, she felt a sense of peace overwhelmed her. As Leia’s heart slowed and her legs ended their dance, she thought about her life and bowed her head in death. Even as her brain functions cut off, her body kept twitching as her mouth started to produce drool. In one last humiliation, her bowls opened up and her dead body released her urine and her bodily fluid fell into the Rancor pit below. Leia’s beautiful body was left hanging there until the last guest left, when it was moved elsewhere for... other purposes. Category:Execution Category:Princess Leia Category:Fanfiction